Lost
by Mattroska
Summary: Algo de muito grave acontece com Hiei e ele só pode confiar em uma pessoa.Não é Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1 Perdido

**Capítulo 1 - Perdido**

Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Kurama vinha tendo esse pesadelo a semana inteira. Sonhava com um lugar escuro, sem muito ar. Via umas sombras e ouvia alguém gritando e reconhecia q a voz era de hiei. Ele tentava ver onde Hiei estava, mas só via sangue e quando o encontrava, Hiei gritava por seu nome e finalmente Kurama acordava.

Ele acorda ofegante na cama, olha para o relógio q marcava 1:30 da madrugada. Sentou-se na cama, ainda pensando no pesadelo. Olha para a janela e lembra que não via Hiei há muito tempo. Ficou pensando mais um pouco e foi dormir novamente.

Era 3hs da madrugada, Kurama acorda com o forte cheiro de sangue que sentia dentro de seu quarto. Ele acende o abajur de sua mesinha de cabeceira, vira para o outro lado da cama e vê Hiei. Hiei estava com as roupas rasgadas, com vários ferimentos, sangrava muito. Kurama ficou sem ação, quando Hiei simplesmente o abraçou dizendo:

- Não deixa eles me pegarem de novo, por favor.

Kurama no mesmo instante o abraça, olha para a janela e vê três vultos desaparecem. Ele volta sua atenção para o koorime que havia acabado de desmaiar em seu colo.

Pegou Hiei com cuidado e o pôs na cama. Os lençóis brancos que cobriam a cama se tornaram vermelhos do sangue de Hiei. Kurama foi até o banheiro, pegar ataduras, gazes, alguns remédios e voltou para o quarto.

Kurama passou a noite e parte do dia todos cuidando dos ferimentos de Hiei e da febre que teimava em não ir embora.

Já era 15hs da tarde, a febre de Hiei já havia passado e ele dormia tranquilamente. Muito cansado, Kurama adormece ao lado da cama de Hiei.

Hiei acorda. Olha o lugar, confuso. Então, olha para o lado e vê Kurama.

- Kurama. – Diz Hiei, com a voz um pouco fraca, tentando acordar Kurama.

- Hu? – Kurama acorda sonolento. – Hiei, você acordou. Como se sente?

- Onde eu estou? – diz meio confuso olhando o lugar.

- Meu quarto. Você ta na minha casa.

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Você que veio pra cá.

- Hum... – pensou um pouco. – Não lembro disso.

- Nem do que aconteceu antes?

- Não sei nem por que eu estou assim. – referindo-se aos ferimentos.

- Hum.

- Kurama, eu me sinto estranho.

- Por quê?

- Estou com medo.

- Com medo? – pergunta Kurama, muito surpresa pela resposta de Hiei.

- Eles não vão me pegar, certo? Eu não quero voltar pra lá.

- Quem são 'eles' e onde é 'lá'?

- Eu não sei. – a expressão de Hiei muda, parecia estar com medo, triste, Kurama não sabia.

- Desculpe, eu não quis... – antes que Kurama terminasse a frase, Hiei o abraça. Kurama fica totalmente confuso, Hiei nunca agiria assim. Nunca o tinha visto assim, deixou os pensamentos de lado e o abraçou. Ao abraçá-lo, percebeu um sinal no pescoço, que não havia reparado. Parecia com uma serpente. – "Eu já vi isso em algum lugar." – pensou mais um pouco. – "Sim, eu infelizmente já vi. Como não percebi antes?" – afastou-se de seus pensamentos. – Desculpe Hiei.

- Por quê? – pergunta Hiei, confuso.

- Eu tenho que acertar umas coisas. – diz isso afasto o koorime de si, o deitando na cama.

- Que coisas?

- Eu já volto. – Diz se levantando.

- Não vai, por favor. – hiei agarra a barra do casaco de Kurama, impedindo-o de continuar. – Por favor, eu não quero ficar sozinho.

- "Ficar sozinho... mas Hiei nunca falaria isso. Droga, eu deveria ter ido atrás dele quando tive aqueles sonhos! Devia ser uma mensagem que Hiei tentava me passar por telepatia. Como fui idiota de não perceber!"

- Kurama?

- Hã? – Kurama sai do transe de seus pensamentos. – Desculpe, estava pensando.

- Você vai embora?

- Você quer vir comigo?

- Hai.

Kurama ajuda Hiei a sair da cama. Como estava muito fraco, o carregou nas costas até o Mundo Espiritual.

* * *

_Eu gostei muito de postar essa fanfic aki_

_Eu escrevi ela em um dia que faltou luz e escrevi à luz de vela! xD Romântico, não? rsrsrsrs Depios de bastante tempo, passei pro PC e dps p/ k"_

_Reviews, reviews, reviews._

_Kissu, Pan_


	2. Capítulo 2 Medo

Capítulo 2 - Pesadelo

Kurama e Hiei chegaram ao Mundo Espiritual e foram direto para a sala de Koenma. Koenma não estava, estava somente Kuwabara e Yusuke.  
- E aí Kurama, beleza! – saúda Yusuke animado.  
- Oi Yusuke, oi Kuwabara. Vocês sabem onde está o Sr. Koenma? – pergunta Kurama friamente.  
- Ele disse que já voltava. – responde Kuwabara.  
- Certo.  
- E aí baixinho, por que ta aí escondido? – disse Yusuke, referindo-se a Hiei, que estava atrás de Kurama.  
- Kurama, quem são eles? – cochicha Hiei para Kurama, mas foi o suficiente para que Yusuke conseguisse ouvir.  
- Como assim, Kurama? Ele não lembra nem de mim, nem do Kuwabara?  
- Olha, Yusuke.  
- É verdade, muito estranho. E também, por que o Hiei ta todo arrebentado? – pergunta Kuwabara.  
- Kurama, o que está acontecendo? O que houve com Hiei?  
- Yusuke, Kuwabara me desculpem. Eu não posso falar para vocês.  
- Mas por que... – antes que Yusuke pudesse continuar, Kurama se comunica por telepatia com ele e Kuwabara.  
- "Por favor, pelo Hiei. Eu não posso contar, nem mesmo ele sabe"  
No mesmo instante, Koenma chega.  
- Que que ta pegando aqui? – pergunta Koenma, percebendo o clima no ar.  
- Nada não Koenma. Eu e o Kuwabara já estávamos de saída. – disse Kuwabara e Yusuke saindo da sala, encarando Kurama, que permanecia sério.  
- Hiei, pode ficar lá fora? Eu quero falar com o Sr. Koenma.  
- Mas.  
- É rápido.  
- Tá.  
Hiei vai embora, deixando somente Kurama e Koenma.  
- Kurama, o que aconteceu com Hiei? – pergunta Koenma sério.  
- Kiramasus. – responde Kurama.  
- Kiramasus? Hunm, esse nome não me é estranho.  
- São youkais contratados para torturar.  
- Sim... eles são realmente muito cruéis.  
- Sim, porque além de torturarem a vítima fisicamente e psicologicamente... – Kurama dá uma pequena pausa. – eles também estupram a vítima.  
Os dois ficam calados.  
- Você acha que Hiei... – diz Koenma.  
- Tenho certeza. Hiei possui a marca no pescoço.  
- Certo. E agora?  
- Nesse estado, Hiei não pode voltar para o Makai. Eu vim pedir para o Sr. para que Hiei não precisasse voltar pra lá, pelo menos por enquanto.  
- Tudo bem, ele não precisa voltar agora.  
- Eu vou cuidar dele, até que ele fique bem para voltar ao Makai.  
- Certo, boa sorte. – diz Koenma voltando-se para os papéis em cima de sua mesa.  
- Obrigado, Sr. Koenma. – Kurama agradece e sai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era noite, Kurama estava no computador estudando e Hiei estava na cama vendo TV. Kurama estava concentrado, até ouvir uma risada.  
- "Não pode ser." – ele pensou.  
Se virou e olhou para onde Hiei estava e o viu rindo. Kurama nunca tinha visto Hiei sorrindo ou rindo por felicidade.  
- Hiei, o que está vendo? – pergunta Kurama, curioso para saber do que Hiei estava rindo.  
- Desenho. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da TV. – O Ningenkai tem coisas bem divertidas. - É. – Kurama sorriu e pensou. – "Até me esqueci de que Hiei é só um garoto. Por debaixo daquela frieza toda, ainda existe um koorime nele. Vendo assim, ele não parece tão diferente de Yukina"  
Assim passou a noite, até Hiei adormecer vendo TV e Kurama resolver desligar o computador e ir dormir também.  
Era madrugada, os dois dormiam. Mas Hiei estava muito agitado, estava tendo um pesadelo.  
Sonhava com um lugar escuro, não conseguia ver nada somente uns flashes e sentia muita dor. Tentava correr, mas algo o prendia.  
Ainda dormindo, Hiei chamava por Kurama, que acorda. Ele consegue acordar Hiei, que acorda ofegante.  
- Tudo bem? – pergunta Kurama para Hiei que não responde, e abraça Kurama que o abraça também. – Com o que sonhou?  
- Não sei, estava escuro. Eu reconheci o lugar, mas não lembro dele... não sei dizer. Desculpe. – afunda a cabeça no peito de Kurama e o abraça mais forte.  
- Não precisa se desculpar. – Kurama pensa – "Ele deve ter sonhado com o lugar em que esteve preso.  
- Que lugar era aquele, Kurama? – pergunta Hiei.  
- Pare de pensar nisso. – Kurama abraça Hiei mais forte. Os dois ficam assim durante um tempo, até Hiei adormecer nos braços de Kurama.

* * *

_Atualização, depois do dia de um Carioca Anime perfeito!_

_Hideki-sensei, te adoro!_

_Próximo evento: Anime Evolution, 03/06 -> Ninjutsu!_


	3. Capítulo 3 Trégua

**Capítulo 3 – Trégua**

Kurama e Hiei chegaram ao Mundo Espiritual e foram direto para a sala de Koenma. Koenma não estava, estava somente Kuwabara e Yusuke.

- E aí Kurama, beleza! – saúda Yusuke animado.

- Oi Yusuke, oi Kuwabara. Vocês sabem onde está o Sr. Koenma? – pergunta Kurama friamente.

- Ele disse que já voltava. – responde Kuwabara.

- Certo.

- E aí baixinho, por que ta aí escondido? – disse Yusuke, referindo-se a Hiei, que estava atrás de Kurama.

- Kurama, quem são eles? – cochicha Hiei para Kurama, mas foi o suficiente para que Yusuke conseguisse ouvir.

- Como assim, Kurama? Ele não lembra nem de mim, nem do Kuwabara?

- Olha, Yusuke...

- É verdade, muito estranho. E também, por que o Hiei ta todo arrebentado? – pergunta Kuwabara.

- Kurama, o que está acontecendo? O que houve com Hiei?

- Yusuke, Kuwabara me desculpem. Eu não posso falar para vocês.

- Mas por que... – antes que Yusuke pudesse continuar, Kurama se comunica por telepatia com ele e Kuwabara.

- "Por favor, pelo Hiei. Eu não posso contar, nem mesmo ele sabe."

No mesmo instante, Koenma chega.

- Que que ta pegando aqui? – pergunta Koenma, percebendo o clima no ar.

- Nada não Koenma. Eu e o Kuwabara já estávamos de saída. – disse Kuwabara e Yusuke saindo da sala, encarando Kurama, que permanecia sério.

- Hiei, pode ficar lá fora? Eu quero falar com o Sr. Koenma.

- Mas...

- É rápido.

- Tá.

Hiei vai embora, deixando somente Kurama e Koenma.

- Kurama, o que aconteceu com Hiei? – pergunta Koenma sério.

- Kiramasus. – responde Kurama.

- Kiramasus? Hunm, esse nome não me é estranho.

- São youkais contratados para torturar.

- Sim... eles são realmente muito cruéis.

- Sim, porque além de torturarem a vítima fisicamente e psicologicamente... – Kurama dá uma pequena pausa. – eles também estupram a vítima.

Os dois ficam calados.

- Você acha que Hiei... – diz Koenma.

- Tenho certeza. Hiei possui a marca no pescoço.

- Certo. E agora?

- Nesse estado, Hiei não pode voltar para o Makai. Eu vim pedir para o Sr. para que Hiei não precisasse voltar pra lá, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tudo bem, ele não precisa voltar agora.

- Eu vou cuidar dele, até que ele fique bem para voltar ao Makai.

- Certo, boa sorte. – diz Koenma voltando-se para os papéis em cima de sua mesa.

- Obrigado, Sr. Koenma. – Kurama agradece e sai.

_Sumimassen pelo atraso... eu nem sei se alguém está lendo isso, mas enfim... aki está._

_Kissu, Pan._


	4. Capítulo 4 Pesadelo

**Capítulo 4 – Pesadelo**

Já era noite, Kurama estava no computador estudando e Hiei estava na cama vendo TV. Kurama estava concentrado, até ouvir uma risada.

- "Não pode ser." – ele pensou.

Se virou e olhou para onde Hiei estava e o viu rindo. Kurama nunca tinha visto Hiei sorrindo ou rindo por felicidade.

- Hiei, o que está vendo? – pergunta Kurama, curioso para saber do que Hiei estava rindo.

- Desenho. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da TV. – O Ningenkai tem coisas bem divertidas.

- É. – Kurama sorriu e pensou. – "Até me esqueci de que Hiei é só um garoto. Por debaixo daquela frieza toda, ainda existe um koorime nele. Vendo assim, ele não parece tão diferente de Yukina."

Assim passou a noite, até Hiei adormecer vendo TV e Kurama resolver desligar o computador e ir dormir também.

Era madrugada, os dois dormiam. Mas Hiei estava muito agitado, estava tendo um pesadelo.

Sonhava com um lugar escuro, não conseguia ver nada somente uns flashes e sentia muita dor. Tentava correr, mas algo o prendia.

Ainda dormindo, Hiei chamava por Kurama, que acorda. Ele consegue acordar Hiei, que acorda ofegante.

- Tudo bem? – pergunta Kurama para Hiei que não responde, e abraça Kurama que o abraça também. – Com o que sonhou?

- Não sei, estava escuro. Eu reconheci o lugar, mas não lembro dele... não sei dizer. Desculpe. – afunda a cabeça no peito de Kurama e o abraça mais forte.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Kurama pensa – "Ele deve ter sonhado com o lugar em que esteve preso".

- Que lugar era aquele, Kurama? – pergunta Hiei.

- Pare de pensar nisso. – Kurama abraça Hiei mais forte. Os dois ficam assim durante um tempo, até Hiei adormecer nos braços de Kurama.


	5. Chapter 5 Final

**Capítulo 5 – Final**

No dia seguinte, era segunda-feira e Kurama acorda cedo para ir à faculdade. Hiei acaba acordando ao perceber a movimentação e se levanta.

- Kurama, o que está fazendo? – diz bocejando, levando a mão a boca.

- Eu vou para a faculdade.

- Faculdade? – pergunta Hiei confuso.

- Ah, você não sabe o que é. É mais uma coisa do Ningenkai. Vou te explicar, é um lugar aonde você vai para estudar uma coisa específica, entendeu?

- Hai.

- Bom, eu vou indo. – diz abrindo a porta.

- Kurama, eu não quero ficar sozinho. – diz meio sem jeito.

- Desculpe Hiei, eu não posso faltar aula.

- Mas...

- Desculpe. – Kurama vê que Hiei ainda estava preocupado. – Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte. Qualquer coisa, você me chama, ok? Eu sei que o seu djagan não está bom ainda, mas se você pensar bem forte em mim, eu vou sentir e venho correndo pra cá. Ta legal

- Ta bom. – diz Hiei meio inconformado ainda.

- Então tchau. Eu volto antes do pôr-do-sol.

Kurama vai para a faculdade e Hiei fica sozinho em casa.

A manhã correu bem. Até que chega a tarde, o céu começa a ficar nebuloso. E Hiei sente uma presença e vai à janela e vê três vultos. Ele se afasta, reconhecia os três vultos. Eram três youkais com mantos negros, eles entram pela janela.

- Que mal educado. Fugiu, sem dizer tchau. – dizia um deles com cinismo.

Hiei se encosta no canto quarto, não sabia o que fazer quando um deles se aproximou tocando seu rosto.

- Você não pode fugir agora.

Hiei gelou. Um deles estava bloqueando a porta e o outro na janela. O que estava próximo a Hiei, senta ao seu lado.

- Você fugiu da prisão, isso não foi muito legal. Não gosto quando fogem. – sorriu. – Vamos lá, vai ser divertido. – disse passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

- Não... – Hiei disse com um fio de voz e com os olhos fechados.

- Desculpe, eu não ouvi. – o youkai tenta agarrar Hiei, mas ele se esquiva e vai em direção à janela. Mas eles eram três e Hiei estava muito ferido. Tentou fugir, mas eles o pegaram.

Kurama estava na faculdade, quando seu coração acelerou e ele pensou;

- "Aconteceu alguma coisa com Hiei!" – levantou-se da cadeira, pediu licença ao professor e saiu correndo pra casa.

Ao chegar em casa, foi direto par o quarto. E ao chegar, viu muito sangue no chão e um Kiramasu em cima de Hiei. Um ódio tomou conta de Kurama, que matou todos os Kiramasus. Quando parou, olhou para Hiei que estava jogado em cima da cama. Kurama o pegou no colo, Hiei estava acordado, mas seu olhar parecia perdido.

- Hiei, você está me ouvindo?

Hiei virou os olhos para Kurama que o abraçou.

- Desculpe. Me perdoa Hiei, por favor. – Kurama abraçava Hiei que não tinha nenhuma reação. – Eles tocaram em você?

Hiei responde com a cabeça negando e abraça Kurama. Kurama ouve algo que parecia ser um choro. Mas Hiei nunca tinha chorado, aquilo veio como uma facada em seu coração. Não sabia se sentia ódio pelo que fizeram a Hiei ou se sentia pena. Ficou com os pensamentos confusos até sentir Hiei desmaiar em seus braços.

Kurama passou a noite toda acordado, cuidando de Hiei. Não dormiu, nem foi para a faculdade, não queria deixar Hiei sozinho novamente. Não saiu do seu lado nem por um minuto.

Já era noite, quando Hiei acorda, ele olha para Kurama.

- Você disse que eles não iam voltar. – diz Hiei, com os olhos como se fosse chorar.

- Perdão, não cumpri a promessa. – diz Kurama, sem encarar Hiei.

- Foi o que aconteceu na primeira vez. Eu tentei falar com você. Chamei, chamei, mas você não veio. Então eu fugi.

- Você quer esquecer de tudo?

- Queria, mas isso não sai da minha cabeça.

- Quer que eu apague sua memória? Vou apagar o que você viveu lá e também esquecer de mim. Não mereço ser lembrado, depois do que te fiz.

- Eu quero esquecer disso, mas não de você. Se não for assim, prefiro não esquecer.

Kurama reparou que a marca no pescoço de Hiei havia desaparecido. Hiei dorme e Kurama vai até a cozinha preparar um chá com as ervas especiais para fazer Hiei esquecer.

Passaram-se três meses depois de tudo. Hiei não trabalhava mais para Mokuro, que foi quem ordenou que fizessem isso com Hiei. Agora Hiei patrulhava outra região do Makai.

No Ningenkai, estava tudo normal. Kurama andava para ir à faculdade, quando sentiu uma presença, era Hiei que estava em cima de uma árvore. Hiei desce na frente de Kurama.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo que? – pergunta Kurama.

- Não sei, mas sentia que devia agradecer a você por alguma coisa – responde com um meio sorriso e desaparece.

- De nada.

_Yo, minna!_

_Bom, eu resolvi pegar os capítulos finais e juntar em um só... Pronto, fic completa!_

_Arigatou p/ os q leram e gostaram_

_Kissu, Pan_


End file.
